To improve a processing capability on a network side, the prior art provides a heterogeneous network (Hetnet) technology, that is, a micro base station is disposed within a cell covered by a large-coverage macro base station, and the micro base station is used together with the macro base station to implement networking.
On the foregoing Hetnet in the prior art, there is a soft handover area, and when a user equipment is in the soft handover area, uplink channel power of the user equipment received by the micro base station is greater than uplink channel power of the user equipment received by the macro base station. However, in the soft handover area on the Hetnet, the user equipment is subject to power control by both the micro base station and the macro base station, and a power control criteria is: the user equipment responds by performing a decrease power operation, provided that one base station on the Hetnet sends a “decrease power” instruction; the user equipment responds by performing an increase power operation only when all base stations send an “increase power” instruction to the user equipment. In this case, demodulation performance of an uplink high speed dedicated physical control channel (HS-DPCCH) is directly affected.
According to an existing method, when a user equipment is in a soft handover area, the user equipment increases power of a dedicated physical control channel (DPCCH) to ensure demodulation performance of an HS-DPCCH. However, in this case, power of an enhanced dedicated physical data channel (E-DPDCH) is correspondingly increased, which causes the power of the E-DPDCH to be excessively high and wastes load resources of a Hetnet. In addition, when the user equipment is in the soft handover area, a signal of the user equipment received by a micro base station is very strong, but a signal of the user equipment received by a macro base station is very weak. When the power of the E-DPDCH of the user equipment is increased, a signal of the user equipment received by the micro base station is stronger, which inevitably causes interference to a signal of the user equipment received by the macro base station. When the macro base station sends a decrease power instruction to the user equipment, the user equipment further decreases power in response to the decrease power instruction. As a result, an objective of ensuring demodulation performance of the HS-DPCCH by increasing power of a DPCCH cannot be achieved.